Love Lust
by Lelly.Is.Love
Summary: A Love Story Between Bella & Rosalie . AU/AH
1. Preface

**Title: **Love Lust**  
Rating: **M  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella**  
Genre: **Hurt/Angst/Romance**  
Warnings: **This has sexual content and some inappropriate languge, you have been warned.**  
Story type:** Chapter Story  
**Author's Notes: **So these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I've just created my own little world around them.

_Preface_

_She was beneath me, her lips slightly parted small moans escaped every so often. She wasn't hiding anything, and the color in her cheeks made her look even more beautiful. My hands were messaging her breast, her pink nipples were hard and all I wanted to do was taste them. To let my tongue graze over her rosie skin. _

_I kissed my way up her neck and asked "Are you ready?" She answered me with a nodded. I wanted her to feel pleasure, I wanted her to want me just as much as I wanted her. I bit her ear lobe while my hand started making it's way down her body, and it stopped just below her dripping center. My thumb was messaging her inner thigh and I heard that her breathing had picked up._

_My mouth opened slightly to allow her nipple into my mouth._

_"Please..." she moaned._

_"Please what?" I asked taking my hand off her thigh, I was staring right into her eyes. She look up at me, her eyes were glazed over with lust and I knew then I couldn't deny her anymore. _

_My lips crushed onto hers and I let my hands go back to her warm center. She spread her legs out a bit more, and I let one finger dip into her. She felt so tight around me. Slowly, I moved my finger in and out of her and she started moving her hips in rythm with my hand. And soon enough I added another finger. I felt her tighten around me, and I made my way to her breast once more. I knew she won't last long, I knew she was going to cum. I bite down on her rosie nipple, and my thumb starting circling her clit._

_"Please... don't...stop" She moaned. I didn't stop and I added a third finger. She was circling her hip beneath me, and my fingers pumped into her harder and faster. Her muscles tighed around my fingers as her orgasm washed over her._

_I keep my fingers in her until she came down from her high, and then I sucked her juices from my fingers. Fuck, she tasted sweet and salty. When I was done tasting her, my lips kissed her lips gently._

_"You are so beautiful," I whispered, and kissed her harder. My tongue was running along her lower lip begging for entrence, and she let me in. " I love you, Bella" I whispered as came to lay beside her._

_"I love you, too" She whispered before she feel asleep._


	2. And So It Starts

**A/n: So, I hoped that someone liked the preface. Sorry if it sucked so much, it was my first time writing a scene like that. Anyways, I hope you guys like Chapter one, and please REVIEW!**

**SM owns these characters... I've just manipulated them so they live in my world.**

**  
**I couldn't tell you the when I first started feeling this way. There wasn't a specific time or place where it finally clicked that I had more the friendly feelings towards Bella. I knew her as my best friend, so when I found myself fantasizing about her, I was shocked. How could I, out of all people fantasize, about their best friend? Well, after that first time, I couldn't stop the images and feelings I was having.

I meet her in middle school, and she was always the quiet one. She was the shyest one in the group, she would only answer you if you asked her a question directly. Whenever we hung out, she would always make sure to bring a book, Jane Austin, or some other classic. At first it really pissed me off, but over time I learnt that that was the way she was. She loved being in her own world.

When we got to high school her appearance changed. Bella was no longer an ugly duckling, she had become a beautiful swan.

She always kept her hair down, and she wore little to no make-up and still she looked like a Goddess. Even though she changed a lot physically, she was still as modest as mouse. She didn't see herself the way people saw her. I think that's part of the reason people are so attracted to her.

It was the end of the weekend, the last weekend before school started. It was the last year of our high school life, it was seriously the beginning of the end. I had to treasure these last few months, because I didn't know where everyone would end up this time next year.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bella's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, whats up?" her sweet voice asked.

"Nothing much, you?" I could picture her in my mind, walking around her kitchen with the cordless phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear.

"Meh, the usually. Are you pumped for school? I can't believe it's our last year!" she sounded completely excited.

"Yeah, it's going to great." I said, the only reason why I wanted to go to school was because I would get to see her.

"Was there a reason why you called?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

_No... there wasn't a reason I just wanted to hear your voice._ "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school on monday?"

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:45."

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said as I hung up the phone.

**I Hope You Like It! Please Review, And Yes As You Read In The Preface, There Will Be Some Girl On Girl Relations In This Story. So, I'm Sorry If You Don't Like It. **


	3. How Long Do I Wait?

**I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed that. Well here is chapter two.**

**SM owns these characters... I've just manipulated them so they live in my world.**

_Chapter two: How long do I wait?_

Monday morning could not come soon enough. Sunday seemed to drag on for what felt like days. Everything seemed to take forever. My family even noticed something strange about me.

"What's eating you?" My twin brother, Jasper, asked. A smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"Fuck Off! Why in the hell do you have to be so nosey? If I wanted to tell you, I would have!" I screamed as I throw the closest thing to me at him. He was lucky it was just a book.

"Look I know you women get annoyed easily when it's that time of the month, but don't take it out on me!" He said as he turn and muttered, "Crazy Bitch."

I let that one slid, next time he wouldn't be so lucky. Next time he would be shitting out of his eyes.

I decided to clean my room to keep my mind busy, but that only worked for about an hour. Then I started cleaning my bathroom, but that also didn't take to get done.

"What can I do next?" I asked myself.

"Well, you could clean my room. I haven't been able to see my floor for months," Jasper said, I hadn't even notice him and he scared me.

"You little shit, you scared me!" I called after him, as he started walking down the stairs laughing.

"You scare me all the time, you don't hear me complaining." He screamed at he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

I ran after him, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I really pity the person you end up with Rosalie. You can be the biggest bitch, and you never apologize for anything. It's always about you, you and you. Like fuck, start thinking about other people." Jasper said, he eyes were wide with anger. Jasper was usually the one who could hide his temper, so this just shocked me. Instead of getting him even more pissed off, I walked back to my room.

I went and laid on my bed, was I really that much of a bitch? What if people only liked me because they were scared of me? Is this what Bella saw in me? If what Jasper said was true there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would end up alone.

I didn't know how long I was in my room for, but it didn't take long for someone to start knocking on my door.

"Jasper just leave me alone, please," I asked him, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"It's not Jasper," the sweet voice said, Bella! "It's me Bella." _Well, geeze you think. _

My heart starting thumping wildly in my chest, I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it from outside the door. Some part of me was wondering why she was here, but half of me didn't care. She could come over anytime she felt like it. I rushed to my door and took two long breaths before opening the door. When I opened them I was starting at the deepest chocolate brown eyes, I've grown in love with. I could smell her strawberry shampoo and all I wanted to do was burry my face into her mahogany hair. I knew that I could find peace in her arms, and that's what I wanted. No, it was what I needed.

"Rose, are you alright? I came as soon as Jasper called. What's wrong?" She asked, her dark eyes widened in concern. She stepped in closer, and she pulled me into a hug.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and sighed. So, this what a romantic would call heaven.

* * *

**I know, I made Jasper look like a complete ass in this chapter... But he will warm up soon. =) I promise.**

**Please remember to review. 3**


	4. When You Need A Helping Hand

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the alerts and such. It really means a lot to me. Sorry I have been away for so long. With school over they have me working a lot. This was my first day off in six days! OMG, They are killing me!!! Lol, nah, I love my job. Anyways I found a Beta AKA** **TwilightFanGirl96****!!! She's going to help me out, Pre-sweet eh? Anyways Here it is Chapter three.**

_**Love Lust**_

_Chapter three: When You Need A Helping Hand._

I would have loved to stay in her arms for the whole night, but almost as soon as she hugged me, she let me go. I had to hold back the whimper stuck in my throat, I missed her warmth already.

She closed the door behind her and walked me to my bed

"So, what was your fight about?" she asked as she reached out for my hand.

"It wasn't that bad," I told her as I looked down.

"Rosalie Hale, do not lie to me. If Jasper had to call me over, it had to be a pretty bad. Plus you never fight," she told me.

She knew me too damn well. It was true Jasper and I rarely fought, and if we did it was usually about something bad.

"No, honestly, it wasn't that bad at all. He just said something that made me think," I said as I made eye contact with her, she still didn't seem to believe me. "Bells, I mean it. It's not a big deal."

"Well, I think it is a big deal if you locked yourself in your room for about an hour. What did he say that made you think so much?" she asked.

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" I blurted out. _Shit_.

Bella started laughing, "Is that what this is about?" She asked between her laughter.

I looked at her. At first I was speechless, but then I started laughing along with her.

"Rose, he's your brother. He's obviously going to think you're a bitch!" she said.

"Maybe, I'm just PMSing. I don't know. I hate being emotional!" I laughed trying to make a joke of it.

We didn't sit there for very long, it was getting late and Bella had to go home. We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I gave her a ride home, but we didn't talk much during the ride.

"Thanks for the ride Rose," Bella said, as she fidgeted with her keys.

"No, thank you. I really needed a laugh," I said smiling, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:45."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She answered as she opened the car door.

Part of me wanted to stop her, and just grab her. I never wanted to let her go.

I didn't sleep well that night, I kept tossing and turning. Has my bed always been so uncomfortable? Needless to say, I didn't get the good nights rest that I needed.

At 1:30, I decided to pick out what I was going to wear the next day. I looked like shit when Bella come over last night. So, I needed to look good for the first day of school. It didn't take long to find what I was going to wear. I mean I had been planning it for a few days now.

I didn't fall asleep again until 2:30 and I had to be up at 6:30 to start getting ready.

I went into my bathroom, and looked at the mirror. GREAT! I had the darkest bags under my eyes and my hair looked like medusa! I only had about an hour to fix myself before I had to go get Bella.

Straight or curly? Definitely lose curls. Make-up? Let's keep it light, well not too light... Some black eyeliner on top and to be a little flirty, mascara on the top and bottom lashes.

All I wanted for was Bella to notice me. I didn't care about anyone else.

I knew that she didn't like it when I out did myself. "Rose, you're naturally beautiful. You don't need a lot of make-up." She told me repetitively. So, I tried to make it as natural as I could.

By 7:30 I was making my way over to Bella's house.

I kept flipping through channels on the radio, but there wasn't much on. It was oldies, classical or the news. And there is only so much you can handle with the news. Nothing really happened here... and the weather would be repetitive.

"80% chance of rain, and partly cloudy." Only it was Forks and the chance of rain was always 99.9%, and it was always cloudy.

So, I decided to pick classical music. No sense in listening to the oldies because they only talk about love and how they wish they could let that one significant person know how they truly felt about them. No thanks. I have enough of that in my life already, I don't need to be reminded of it on my way to pick up the person I wanted to be my significant other. The person, I wanted for myself.

The car ride to Bella's felt like it was taking forever, but soon enough I saw the familiar sight of the Swan house. To no surprise Bella was already waiting outside.

**Review please and thank you, I really would like to know what you think. =)**


	5. From Love to Nothing

**Title: **Love Lust**  
Rating: **M  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella/Rosalie**  
Genre: **Hurt/Angst/Romance**  
Warnings: **This has sexual content and some inappropriate languge, you have been warned.**  
Story type:** Chapter Story  
**Author's Notes: **So these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I've just created my own little world around them.

_Chatper Four: From Love to Nothing_

Everything seemed to freeze as Bella stepped into my car and as she looked over and smiled, I felt like I was slowly melting.

"Always dressed to impress Rose, " She told me.

"Well you don't look bad yourself Bella," I said winking at her, and then I started thinking, did I really just say that? _How embarrassing! _I look over at Bella, and her cheeks are crimson and she was fighting back a giggle. I couldn't help but take a mental picture, she looked adorable. " Sorry." I said as I tried focusing on the road.

"Don't worry about it," she sounded disappointed, and looked out her window.

We didn't say much on the way to school, I hated these awkward silence between us, but I didn't know how to continue talking when I embarrassed myself like that. I looked over, and she was hiding her beautiful face from me. How I hate it when she hides her face from me, she doesn't know how much it kills me, because all I want to do when I'm away from her in stare into her eyes. And now that I have her here beside me she's hiding. It wasn't fair.

We were about a block away from school when Bella finally turned to see me, and I waited for her to say something to say anything at all.

"Rose," she said, something in her face told me it was something serious so I waited for her to continue you, "ROSE!" She screamed as her faced turn pale.

I final turn my face, and realize what Bella was staring at, and for a moment I wished that she really was staring at me because it would have been better then reality.

Before I knew what happened, I saw a large jeep coming toward us without any sign of slowing down.

I felt every ounce of force the large jeep brought on to us, and saw my window shatter to pieces, before I saw nothing...

**I Know It's Really Short, But I Will Post The Next Chapter Soon, This Time For REAL! **


	6. Alone

**Title: **Love Lust**  
Rating: **M  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella**  
Genre: **Hurt/Angst/Romance**  
Warnings: **This has sexual content and some inappropriate languge, you have been warned.**  
Story type:** Chapter Story  
**Author's Notes: **So these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I've just created my own little world around them.

**Chapter Five: Alone**

I don't know how much time went by, but it felt like a lifetime. All the feeling in my body was lost, and I couldn't see anything in front of me. I could hear but not too well, it felt like someone was talking through something. I felt so disorientated, and anytime I tried to move I felt sharp pain all over.

"Bella…" I tried saying, but I couldn't tell if I had spoken or if I was just thinking them.

All I could think before darkness over took me was _What have I done?_

I woke up in the cleanest white room that I had ever seen in my life. I had no memory of how I got there, or how long I had been there. I felt sore, and my throat burnt of thirst. I couldn't speak, but I felt someone holding my hand, and in the distance I heard a voice telling me to take my time.

A lovely stranger put a straw into my mouth and I took the longest drink of my life, but still it didn't feel like it was enough. I wanted more; I wanted to make sure that I was alive.

They sat me up and I was able to see everyone that was there. My parents, Jasper and a blonde doctor, but there was no Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like mine. I almost had to look around to see if someone else asked the question.

No one said anything for the long time, I thought that maybe they didn't understand me the first time, so I asked them a second time.

The doctor came closer to me, and took a hold of my hand.

"Rosalie, you were hit by a very large jeep three weeks ago. It was a miracle that you survived…" He started saying before I cut him off.

"That's fantastic, I know I'm alive! I didn't ask you about me! I asked you about my friend Isabella Marie Swan!" I expressed angrily.

"Rose..." Jasper whispered coming closer, "Bellz is in a coma, the doctors aren't too sure if she is going to make it."

I looked into in his eyes, and I knew he wasn't lying to me.

How could I be so careless with someone who means so much to me? How would I be able to survive knowing that this was my entire fault? I wondered if Charlie blamed me for what happened to his one and only daughter.

My life would never be the same.

_Authors Note: I am completely sorry that it took me soo long to update. My computer broke down, and I was finally able to afford my own laptop! Woot! I know it's not an extremely long chapter but not that I have a computer and I have a few notes on what I want to happen next. The next chapter will not be far. Anyways, Thank ya'll for the favourites and the reviews! I really do appreciation ya'll sticking by me and my lack of updates! I hope you all like this new chapter, and please remember to review. (Sorry about the spelling and everything, I haven't gotten a hold of my beta… __L__ because I really wanted to get this out to ya'll._


	7. Starting New

_**Title: **Love Lust**  
Rating: **M  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella**  
Genre: **Hurt/Angst/Romance**  
Warnings: **This has sexual content and some inappropriate language, you have been warned.**  
Story type:** Chapter Story  
**Author's Notes: **So these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I've just created my own little world around them._

**Chapter Six:**_ Starting New_

_I wouldn't have slept well with the medication the doctor gave me. I would have stayed up all night thinking of the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. _

_I fell asleep and had dreams I couldn't remember the next morning and all I wanted to do was see Bella._

_Bella, how did she look? Why wasn't she the one who woke up first? She was always the strongest of us. _

_The nurse came in when I beeped her, "Is everything all right?" she asked._

"_I want to see Bella," I responded, but what I really wanted to say was how could I be all right I'm in a hospital and the doctors aren't even sure if my best friend is going to survive!_

"_The doctor says you're not strong enough yet. Maybe tomorrow," She told me as she started walking away._

"_She could be dead tomorrow! I want to see her now! I want her know that I'm there, that I'm waiting for her to wake up!" I started crying, my voice was crank, "Please, I just want to see her!"_

"_All right, I will ask Doctor Cullen. He might let you, but not for every long." She told me as she closed the door._

_I wanted to scream, I didn't care how long I was there as long as I saw her! I didn't want to stay in my hospital bed a second longer without knowing how Bella was doing._

_I didn't know how long the nurse was gone, but she came back with a wheelchair and a male nurse. _

"_Dr. Cullen says you can stay with her for about half an hour, _Laurent_ will take you to her room and will bring you back here in exactly half an hour. We don't want you wear yourself out." She was telling me as Laurent was sitting me onto the wheelchair._

"_I get it! HALF AN HOUR! I might be in a hospital but I'm not stupid and you don't have to treat me like a child!" I said as Laurent wheeled me to Bella's room._

"_She's bitch isn't she," Laurent whispered, he had a strange accent that I couldn't place._

"_I don't know how you could work with her, I've only meet her twice and she already pisses me off."_

_Laurent laughed, "You get use to her and you learn not to make eye contact after the first few days you work with her."_

_That made me laugh, after that, we didn't speak the rest of the way._

_The wheels in my head could not stop turning. Laurent stopped at room 356 and I take the deepest breath of my life before he opened the doors._

"_This is it," I whispered to myself._

_Author's note: _You guys totally rock! Thank you for the comment and everything! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please do not forget to review! I want to know how you guys like it and what you guys don't like! =)


End file.
